Onesie
What is Kigurumi?/what is a onesie? Kigurumis (kee-goo-ROO-mee) or Kigus are really a way of thinking about the world and letting your inner personality shine through. We love the fact that you can never take yourself too seriously when you're wearing a hilarious animal costume. Kigurumi are fun and cozy costume pajamas/cosplay pajamas from Japan! A kigurumi onesie is an all in one over-sized animal costume, usually made from light weight material, similar to a baby grow but for adults. More than just Japanese animal pajamas… Japanese Street Fashion Kigurumi animal onesies first appeared in Japan in the late'90s, created by a company known as SAZAC. It quickly became a staple of Shibuya and Harajuku fashion culture, and has remained an iconic part of Japanese street style. Despite this popularity, Kigurumi remained virtually unknown to the Western world until about 2011. "Kigurumi" comes from a combination of two Japanese words: kiru ("to wear") and nuigurumi ("stuffed toy"). Traditionally, it referred specifically to the performers wearing the costume, but the word has since grown to include the costumes themselves. In Japan, Kigurumi costumes are worn as a way to break the conventions of traditional dress… or just as comfy pajamas! The History Of Kigu In America At the very beginning, animal sleeping garment was treat as costumes by a group of older age people. In these time, the main function of Kigu in America is to do cosplay so the design was focusing on attending event like party and outdoor activity. If want you want is a cozy sleeping suit, you won’t like Kigu, because the materials used for Kigu aren’t the type that can frequently wear or wash. As time goes by, In the United States developed the kigurumi onesie.such as this picture. It's an adult version of a baby onesuit. Animal onesie pajamas is not only a pajamas but also an all-in-one oversized animal custome. It makes it possible for everyone to become the character he likes! more and more people would like to wear animal sleeping garments for their night events. People started to realize that they could make Kigu as a sleepwear at the same time so that they could sleep as soon as they went home after party. Finally you see the cool and cozy animal sleeping garment in today, and the kigurumi onsies for kids is also available now. No need for any tool or make up, animal onesies make it extremely easy for adults to do cosplay which is the main reason why kigurumi onesie can be so popular in UK and America now. Besides, animal onesies is cheap and has lots of options: bear, cat, dog, Pikachu, Snorlax and so on. You can even custom onesies for both adults and kids if you want. Why Kigurumi is So Hot: America is a culturally diverse country, if you want yourself to noticed by others, you must stand out from the crowd. With Kigurumi, you can stand out from the crowd very easily. Not matter in what event, it can make you become the super star in the black sky. And the most important thing is, Kigurumi is cool! To live a good life in America the first thing you need to learn is being cool otherwise you won’t be able to make people around you interest in you. What’s more, the boundary between traditional attire and Kigurumi is becoming more and more blurred day by day. No need to say how cozy and warm it is to wear Kigurumi during a cold spell. Kigurumi makes great loungewear and party attire. The relaxed fit of Kigurumi costumes makes them a comfortable choice for lounging around on a lazy Sunday, and the fun colors and designs will stand out at your next costume party or convention.your life will go from zero to uber comfy hero! You can wear them cuddling with your loved ones, hanging out with your friends, or sitting around the house while binge-watching your favorite TV show. You could just as easily wear them to a concert or a festival. And because Kigurumis are meant to be loose and baggy, once the weather turns colder they can be used as outerwear on the ski slopes. And of course don't forget that they make the easiest and best halloween costumes! This article is from What is Kigurumi? Category:Fashion Category:Adult onesie Category:Kigurumi